The Doctor's Last Farewell
by Evo Tobias Royale
Summary: The Doctor has lived for 1200 years, and the last thing he wanted was to say goodbye to Amy and Rory, or any of his companions. He wants to change that, and it could mean the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Doctor's Last Farewell**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Doctor Who. It belongs to the British Brodcasting Corporation. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter One**

*Third Person ., in the Tardis.*

The Doctor sat on the steps of the console room while River Song piloted the Tardis, thinking about the day's events. After chasing down Rory when he was sent back in time to New York by a Weeping Angel, Amy and Rory had created a paradox, hopefully stopping the Weeping Angels. They were wrong. A survivor, weak, had taken Amy and Rory. The Doctor was distraught. After much thought, he decided enough was enough. He was tired of losing his companions. He stood up.

_*******The Doctor's Point of View***_

"River, move please." I stepped up to the console.

She stepped aside, and looked at me, "Well, sure, as soon as you tell me why."

"We're going on a trip." I pulled a lever, and the engines groaned with effort. "We're going to New York."

She appeared confused for a moment, then realised what I was doing. "Doctor, you'll tear New York, if not the whole world, apart!"

I looked back at her as I got ready to pull the final switch, "I don't care anymore."

**_*Outside the Tardis, in the graveyard, New York, 2012.*_**

The TARDIS flew into the last angel, shattering it, as the TARDIS dematerialized.

_*******New York, 1936, near Winter Quay.***_

The TARDIS landed, and the Doctor ran out, "We need to get in there, grab them before the angels get them, outrun New York's destruction, and leave!"

River commented, "So, an almost ordinary day then?"

"Yes!" I pulled my sonic out of my jacket, and opened the doors. "Amelia and Rory Pond, come with me now!"

The city shook and crumbled as my two dearest companions walked down the stairs. Rory stopped, "Doctor, what's going on?"

"No time to explain, there's an angel behind you, follow me!"

The TARDIS doors opened, and River pulled us inside, "Where to?"

"Edge of the universe." I looked in the TARDIS monitor. "Just as I thought. The Earth is being destroyed. River, set a course for the edge of the universe, let the temporal waves created by this carry us there. There's something I need to do."

_***Third Person, in the Doctor's wardrobe.***_

"Is it still here?" The Doctor sifted through his wardrobe, desperately searching for that one article of clothing. After much frantic searching, eureka! He pulled a tan longcoat out of an old pile of clothing. He put it on slowly, cherishing the memory of a long-forgotten life. "Fits like a glove." He bounded out of the wardrobe, back to the console room.

_***Console Room, Third person.***_

River adjusted the monitor carefully, "Doctor! We're approaching the edge! What now?"

He spun around the console to River's side, working the controls. "Push the energy around us. We're going to break through the edge of the universe! Where are Amy and Rory?"

"They're exploring the TARDIS. Mother mentioned something about a pool in a library."

He chuckled, "I should probably tell her it isn't there anymore. Ah! How does it look?"

"Expect a bit of a bump. We're breaking through. You know the TARDIS will die, right?"

"Yes, but hopefully it lives long enough for what we need to do." The TARDIS shuddered, and the engines groaned and strained. "Brace for impact!"

_***Bad Wolf Bay, somewhere in another universe.***_

Rose Tyler stood staring out where the TARDIS had disappeared only minutes before. _I'll never see him again._ She turned to leave. Jackie Tyler ran out of the house.

"What is that?" Jackie pointed in the sky.

Rose followed her mother's finger. Up in the sky, a point of light, growing steadily. An object escaped it, smoke trailing behind. "What is that?"

Hey there reader! The chapter isn't finished, my apologies. It will be finished as soon as possible, but I'll be busy with things. To the readers who follow my stories, I know I'm not active often, but I do my best. I'll catch you later.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor's Last Farewell**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Doctor Who. It belongs to the British Brodcasting Corporation. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_***Console Room, Third person.***_

Amy and Rory ran into the console room. "Doctor, what's going on?"

He marely laughed, and replied, "We're crashing!"

The flustered Amy threw her hands up. "Do you know where?"

He shook his head, "No idea, but hopefully I'm right."

The Tardis shook, a loud thud resonated through the ship, and the console room darkened. The Doctor moved his hand along the console wearily. "She's dead."

_***Bad Wolf Bay***_

A curious blue box slammed into the samd, not too far from Rose and her mother. The dust it threw up concealed it's shape for a minute, allowing only the fleeting light on top to dimly shine through. As the dust finished settling, the door opened.

"All right, everyone out before something happens!" A man with floppy hair, bow tie, suspenders and coat ran out of the Tardis with two female companions, and a male. The man shut the doors.

Rose wandered over, curious. "Hello? Are you all right?"

The floppy-haired man turned to her, "Yes, quite fine. Hello Rose, how have you been? No, wait, sorry. Where are my manners? Hello, I'm the Doctor!" He held his hand out to her. She took it skeptically.

"You don't seem like the Doctor. And who are these people?"

"Quire right. Meet my companions!" He pointed to each as he named them off, "Rose Tyler, meet River Song, Amelia Pond, and Rory Williams."

Amy stepped up to Rose, sizing her up. "Doctor?"

"Amy, Rose. Rose, Amy. Amelia, Rose was my companion a while back. Oh, we had such fun! But after I had to leave here here, I thought I'd never see her again. But look where I am now! Oh, and Rose, I have something for you." He tossed her the jacket he was wearing. "I thought yo'd want it! It's been sitting in my wardrobe!"

* * *

Not done yet, but I will be updating!


End file.
